No Words to be Heard
by Bondgal007
Summary: SV family A miracle that can't be heard.


Syd and Vaughn have been married for about 3 years. They lived in a peaceful neighbourhood with their one-year-old daughter, Alexia Marie. Syd was in the house playing with Alexia when she noticed something.  
  
"Alexia, sweetie can you say 'mommy' or 'daddy'?" Syd was worried cause Alexia was nearly one in a half and hadn't said a single word.  
  
"Alexia, why can't you say mommy, please?"  
  
Vaughn walked in the house after a long day at work. He and Syd still worked for the CIA, but barely ever went on missions.  
  
"Hey Syd. How was your day? And how is my baby girl?"  
  
"Vaughn, I am worried she hasn't said anything, not yet!" She said.  
  
"Didn't you go to the doctor's office on Monday?"  
  
"Yes, and she said to meet her in an hour."  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn; I have some news to tell you," Dr. Arena said. "Well, while reviewing and checking Alexia's test I am afraid we have discovered something."  
  
"What is it? Is my baby ok?" Vaughn was worried about Alexia too. She never seemed to notice her parents and never said a word. Just little mumbles in baby talk.  
  
"Alexia seems to have Sensorineural." Dr. Arena said. While Vaughn and Syd took it in.  
  
"What is that exactly?" Syd asked gripping Vaughn's hand.  
  
"It's a type of hearing loss; in Alexis's case I am afraid to say she is about 85% deaf in both ears.  
  
"Oh my god, this can't be? My daughter is fine!" Vaughn was tearing up, and Sydney had tiny trails of tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, there are programs that allow children with hearing losses to learning sign language, and socialize with people. I can give you some information to read over. And I am sorry."  
  
Jack was glad to see that his daughter had finally settled down and been happy. He loved his little Lexie May, a little nickname he had for her because she was born in the month of May.  
  
The phone started to ring. After answering, jack heard his daughter's clearly upset voice. "Dad this is me, can you come over later?" Syd asked.  
  
"Syd is everything ok, is it Alexia?"  
  
"Just come over soon."  
  
Jack arrived at the beautiful house that he had built for Syd and Vaughn as a wedding gift.  
  
"Dad thank goodness you're here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
They walked inside, Alexia ran up to her grandfather.  
  
"Hey, little one what are you up too?"  
  
"Jack, Alexia can't hear you?" Vaughn said as he took his little angel into his arms.  
  
"What do you mean, Vaughn?"  
  
"Alexia has Sensorineural hearing loss. She is 85% deaf, the doctors think she had lost her hearing when she had the flu." Syd was crying.  
  
"What do you mean that she'll never hear anyone?"  
  
"Mostly, our baby will never heat our voices and we will never hear her say mommy or daddy."  
  
They say their silent for a while, and had dinner and talked about this current issue that had taken toll on their beloved Alexia Marie.  
  
The next few days had been really hard on everyone. Mostly Sydney, she would hold Alexia all the time and talk to her.  
  
After, telling Vaughn's mother, Will, Francie, all they needed to do was tell the CIA.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Devlin, umm I need to inform you that I won't be working as much for the CIA as I use to." Syd spoke with Alexis in her arms.  
  
"May I ask why Agent Bristow?  
  
"Well, umm Alexia is Sensorineural and she is going to need lots of help. I would like to be a stay-at-home mom 'til she is of age to go to school."  
  
"I am so sorry about Alexia, and yes you may have the next few months off," he said, making a note of the conversation so he wouldn't forget. Normally he wouldn't offer such kindness to an agent, but Devlin had always liked Sydney; she was kind and was a Bristow turned Vaughn.  
  
Going home to see Vaughn was great cause she could talk to him.  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" Kissing her lightly on the cheek and taking Alexia into his arms.  
  
"It went well; he has granted me the next few months off. Michael, how are we going to get through this?"  
  
"Syd, we will, we have to for her. She is our little miracle and as you may remember what happened during your pregnancy. We almost lost her, so there is nothing to worry about. Yes, it will be hard, but there are ways to help, I mean hearing-aids, sign language, and lip reading."  
  
"I know, but I will never hear my baby say 'I love you mommy', or 'mommy can you braid my hair?'."  
  
"We will be ok."  
  
"In a few months we can register her in school."  
  
They continued to play with Alexia, cooing and speaking to her even though she couldn't hear them.  
  
Six Months Later  
  
The last six months had been hard on the Vaughn's. With all the medical care and attention Alexia needed it was still a miracle her parents were standing.  
  
"Syd, so what school our we going to put her in?" Vaughn asked, handing a hand full of pamphlets of schools for the deaf.  
  
"I am not sure Trinity seems good, but it's $10,000 a year! And the Academy seems to far downtown." Sydney was tired of reading all of the schools they could possibly send Lexie.  
  
"I say Trinity!" Vaughn spoke getting wild eyes from his sleep deprived wife.  
  
"Vaughn, its $10,000 a year, and that doesn't include Alexia's medical care."  
  
"I know that thank you, but Syd I make $40,000 a year and you make $30,000 dollars a year, plus our bonuses we make about $80,000 a year."  
  
"I know that, but what about our cars, the house, medical care, insurance, taxes, our trips, and basic needs like food and clothing?"  
  
"Honey, listen to me. I want what is best for our daughter even if it's a $10,000 dollar school. And Alexia deserves the best we can give her love and most of all our support cause it's a long road for her and us." He said, trying his hardest to convince his stubborn Sydney that they would be able to manage.  
  
"Alright, but if at any time we our having trouble we have to pull her."  
  
"Thank you, now how about we go pick up our little angel from your dad's?"  
  
"Lexie, where did you go? Your mommy and daddy will be here soon. Come out sweetie, I'll give you a cookie," Jack called out loudly while trying to find his granddaughter who loved to play hide-and-seek.  
  
As Jack wondered around his house, he heard giggles from behind the couch. Walking towards it slowly he saw his little Lexie.  
  
"Caught you little Lexie May bug, think you can hide from your grandpa?"  
  
The two year old giggled in response, smiling up at her beloved grandfather.  
  
As he picked her up the sound of the doorbell was rung. Walking to the door caring Lexie sideways to the door.  
  
"Hey Dad, where is Lexie, dad how can you carry her like that?" Sydney asked, frowning and taking her child into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Sydney I carried you like that all the time when you were little," Jack said as he watched Lexie kiss her mother's cheek.  
  
"Syd, honey it's ok she's not a porcelain doll. And it looked like she likes it," Vaughn pointed out as Lexie laughed at nothing in particular.  
  
"Would you two like to come in or stand out in freezing rain?"  
  
"That would be nice, Jack," Vaughn said before he, Sydney, and a very hyper Lexie entered Sydney's childhood home.  
  
"Did she take her nap or play games with you?" Sydney was asking her father as she set down her daughter so she could watch 'Rugrats' on 'Nick Jr'.  
  
"She did play hide-and-seek, looked through pictures of you as a kid, doodled on the walls upstairs some, and ran around the house quite a bit, but there was no nap," Jack said apologetically. Even though he loved his granddaughter to death he still hadn't mastered being the authority figure he knew he should be for her.  
  
"Well, looks like someone is going to be crabby later tonight," Vaughn said, looking at a dancing two-year-old in the living room.  
  
They chitchatted for a few hours, had dinner, and headed off to their home where it was very interesting when they tried to get their stubborn toddler to go to bed and actually stay there.  
  
Even though Alexia was 85% deaf, she could still mumble words she heard from her parents.  
  
"No! No! No! No!" A crabby Lexie screamed as her daddy set her in her new big girl bed.  
  
"Lexie, sweetie come on its time for bed, we all have to get up early tomorrow," Vaughn said, growing desperate. He wanted to get to sleep as well and Lexie wasn't cooperating with him.  
  
She was a little hard to get to bed when she didn't take her naps, though she had been getting a little better as time went on. However, Lexie had chosen that night to be especially obstinate, so, instead of listening to her daddy, she ran out of her room to her mother, who was in their room reviewing mission statements that she had been given by her father. All of a sudden a little body climbed onto the bed, shocking Sydney who looked up just in time to see Vaughn chasing after their daughter.  
  
"Hey, angel you should be in bed now. Someone has a doctor's appointment in the morning," Sydney said while cradling Lexie as she did when she was just a newborn.  
  
"Syd, she won't lay down and doesn't want me to read her a book! Please help me, she listens to you more."  
  
"How about I tell her the story on how she is a little miracle?"  
  
"Are you sure that might bring back memories?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, your wife has been shot!" The medic told him.  
  
"What where is she? How? Who?"  
  
"She's at Naval Hospital and we do not know who shot her at this moment, but we're working on it."  
  
At the hospital, Sydney was rushed into surgery after being shot in the left shoulder. She went into labour at only seven and a half months pregnant.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, your wife is being prepped for a C-Section, and their may be a large chance this baby will not survive being premature and since your wife has lost a lot of blood," the doctor said gravely. It was times like this that he hated his job.  
  
Vaughn dressed in scrubs and rushed to be by his wife's side.  
  
"Vaughn, it's too soon!" Sydney cried as soon as she saw her husband.  
  
"I know but you can do it."  
  
"They say the baby might not make it, if our baby dies promise me you'll kill Sloane?"  
  
"I will," Vaughn said. The thought of losing their child made his blood boil, and he knew that he wouldn't just kill Sloane for what he had done. He would torture him first.  
  
"Sydney, you're ready," the doctor informed her as he gently pulled the small baby out.  
  
"Oh my god Syd!" Vaughn gasped as they heard the most amazing sound: the cries of their newborn baby girl.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a baby girl!"  
  
"Vaughn, it's a girl and she so beautiful."  
  
Vaughn smiled like an idiot as he cut the umbilical cord and watched the nurse clean the child.  
  
"Here you go," the nurse said as she gave the infant to her mother.  
  
"Oh your so beautiful, what should we call her?"  
  
"How about Alexia? It means defender and helper of mankind; just like her mother?"  
  
"Vaughn, she's our little miracle!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
When the story was over their little miracle was snoozing in her mother's arms. "I'll tuck her in, you get some sleep cause you taking her to Dr. Arena's tomorrow," Vaughn said softly so as not to wake Lexie again.  
  
"Alright, night angel, don't give daddy a fuss," Sydney whispered before kissing her daughter's light blonde hair.  
  
"Sydney Vaughn, the doctor will see Alexia now," the secretary told her. Sydney and Lexie went into the office and found the doctor already waiting for them.  
  
"Morning Sydney and Lexie," Dr. Arena said politely.  
  
"Morning to you, too. Lexie is a little sleepy 'cause someone didn't want to go to bed last night," Sydney apologized as Lexie yawned widely.  
  
"Let's see how her weight is and how tall she has grown."  
  
Nothing out the ordinary Alexia was 35 pounds and was surprising tall for her age at 3'4. Her sight was 20x20 as to be thought of.  
  
Her hearing was another story.  
  
"It seems that Lexie's left ear canal has increased some. She's now hearing at about 7%. Now, this is a good sign because she will be able to get her hearing aid in a few weeks. Have you and your husband talked about schools for her?"  
  
"Yes, we have and we've enrolled her at the Trinity School for the Hearing Impaired."  
  
"That's a good school, expensive but good."  
  
"Our insurance is paying for some of it since it's a medical need."  
  
"I wanted to discuss about a possible cochlear implant for Lexie in a few months."  
  
"What is that exactly? I have heard of the surgery, but I never really understood it," Sydney said. She had to know everything about something before doing it, especially when it came to her little Lexie.  
  
"A cochlear implant is an electronic device that can restore useful hearing and provide improved communication abilities for persons who have a bilateral—which means both ears—severe to profound Sensorineural hearing loss."  
  
"So are you saying Lexie would be able to hear almost perfectly out of both ears?" Sydney asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, and she would seem so normal, no one would know that she is deaf."  
  
"Thank doctor, I'll talk to my husband about this."  
  
"Have a nice day Mrs. Vaughn."  
  
On the way home from the doctor's Sydney was so excited about the news that she felt the need to celebrate, so she decided to take her little girl out for a mother-daughter day. So off they went to the mall to have a little shopping spree. After, buying some oh-so-adorable Baby Gap clothes for Lexie, it was lunch time.  
  
"Lexie, what kind of ice cream do you want? Strawberry or vanilla?" Lexie pointed with her chubby toddler hands to the bin of strawberry.  
  
"Hi, can I please have a chicken Caesar salad and a small strawberry ice cream on a cone," she said to the cashier.  
  
"For here or to go?"  
  
"Here," Sydney decided. She didn't want Lexie to make a mess in the car.  
  
"That will $6.79, thank you and have a nice day." The young teen told her as he handed her the tray with her order.  
  
"Sweetie, here is your cone. Don't make a mess 'cause we're going to go to see daddy at work after this," Sydney said as she ate her salad.  
  
As they sat there eating their lunch, some perky-cheerleader type college girls approached them.  
  
"Oh, what a little cutie! How old is she?" a petite brunette asked Sydney.  
  
"I am Sydney and this is my daughter Lexie, she is almost two."  
  
"I am Vikki, this is Jamie and Rachel, and we're all students at UCLA, majoring in fashion design."  
  
"Oh I went there, got a masters in literature 3 years ago," Sydney said with a proud smile.  
  
"Your daughter is so beautiful. Do you want to be a model you little cutie?" Jamie asked, looking at a sticky faced Lexie.  
  
"She can't hear you, she's deaf." Sydney picked up her child to clean of her face and hands.  
  
"I am so sorry. The reason we approached you is we're looking for toddlers to model our clothing in the Summer Bash next week at the University. Would you be interested?" Vikki asked. It seemed like the three girls were intent on Lexie being the next Baby Gap model.  
  
"I think she'd like that. I need to talk to my husband first. Do you have a number I can call you at?"  
  
"Yes, here you go! Bye Lexie! Bye Sydney!"  
  
"Lexie, wave bye bye," Sydney said. Lexie and Syd waved bye to their new friends.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, Michael Vaughn had a pile of papers that he was sure would keep him at work 'til early the next morning, if not later.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, your wife and daughter our here to see you," his secretary told him.  
  
"Let them come in!" he said. Vaughn was always happy to see his family, especially when he had had a horrible day.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn it's a surprise to see you," Kendall said to Sydney, stopping her just outside Vaughn's office.  
  
"Well, just here to see my husband and dad."  
  
"My, my little Alexia isn't so little is she?" Kendall said as he picked her up out of her stroller.  
  
"Yes, well she is almost two."  
  
"Hello Alexia, I am your father's boss."  
  
Instead of being a good toddler, Lexie gave Kendall a raspberry.  
  
"Lexie, stop that!" Sydney took her back as Kendall wiped his face off.  
  
"I see she has her parent's respect," Kendall grumbled before walking away.  
  
Walking to Vaughn's office, Sydney couldn't help but smile by what Lexie did.  
  
"Hey, how our my two favourite ladies in the world?" Vaughn asked, kissing Syd on the lips and taking his daughter from her.  
  
"Good, Lexie gave a raspberry to Kendall."  
  
"That my girl, you don't like the as either," Vaughn said, beaming with pride.  
  
"Vaughn, watch your mouth around her!" Sydney admonished as she slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"So how was the doctor's appointment?"  
  
"I have great news. Lexie can get her hearing aid in two weeks."  
  
"That's great, our little Lexie will hear more!" he smiled as he ticked her stomach, causing the little girl to erupt into giddy giggles.  
  
"And she could probably get the cochlear implant in about 4 months. Isn't that great?" Sydney asked, her excitement palpable.  
  
"Syd, I think the hearing aid will be enough for her to handle, what with school and learning sign language and everything. I don't think she's ready for the cochlear implant," Vaughn said while running his fingers through Lexie's golden hair.  
  
Hearing Vaughn say that he didn't think Lexie could handle the implant set off the famous Bristow temper. "What do you mean she's not ready? Lexie is already learning sign language at an amazing rate, and the doctor says that she'll be just fine."  
  
"I think it will be to much for her, she's almost two not twenty-two," Vaughn said calmly.  
  
"This is our baby were talking about and she can learn faster than any other two year old even if she is deaf," Sydney said, taking Lexie out of Vaughn's arms.  
  
"Syd, give it time. Let's wait and see," Vaughn said rationally.  
  
"No, I am not waiting to hear my baby say 'Mommy'. I've waited long enough. Maybe you can but I can't. I need to hear my child talk to me!"  
  
"Sydney, calm down your overreacting!" Vaughn said as Sydney hugged Lexie tightly.  
  
"I am, am I? Well, if you really cared about your daughter than you would allow her to get this cochlear implant and be normal."  
  
"Sydney, our child isn't normal, she'll never be! Don't you get that? All you have ever wanted is to be normal!" Vaughn was screaming now and people in the office could hear them, though neither one of them noticed.  
  
"That's it, if you can't accept what I have to say than I'm outta here," Sydney said before she stormed out of the office with Lexie in her arms, staring back at her daddy with sad eyes.  
  
Hours later, Sydney was sitting at the pier where Vaughn had met with her after her father stood her up years before. Lexie was fast asleep in her car seat, catching up on the sleep she had missed out on the night before, and Sydney just sat there thinking about what would happen.  
  
"Lexie, I promise you that you'll hear the beautiful sound of the world someday," Sydney said softly, her fingers playing with her daughter's hair.  
  
Vaughn searched everywhere to find a Sydney, going to all her favourite places, as well as Lexie's favourite parks and several other places that he thought they might have done to.  
  
He was about to give up and go home to wait until they came back when he saw her car parked at their special place.  
  
After pulling up to her car and getting out, Vaughn walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. "Sydney, I am so sorry for what I said," he said, putting his hand on her knee.  
  
"No, you were right I have always wanted to be normal. I mean how will we tell her that her grandma killed her grandpa. It's a joke for me to want to be normal," Sydney said, in tears at the thought of how the normal life she had wanted for so long would never be hers, or her daughter's.  
  
"Syd, no one is normal, especially not us. And I am more than happy with that. You and Lexie are my world, without you I don't where I'd be. Probably with Weiss getting drunk and eating pizza."  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Sydney asked hopefully. She knew the way she had spoken to him had been out of line, but she had, once again, let her emotions get the best of her.  
  
"No, and I am sorry about what I said about Lexie not getting the cochlear implant. I do want her to get it. I just thought it might be hard for her, but the sooner the better.  
  
"Shhh, she'll wake up and you know how hard it is to get her to sleep. I love you," Sydney said before she kissed him tenderly.  
  
"I love you too. Let's go home," Vaughn said. Sydney nodded and Vaughn ushered her to her car and he got in his.  
  
When Sydney and Vaughn were home, they tucked in Lexie. While watching her sleep in her bed, as she cuddled with her stuff puppy that looked like their dog, Donovan, Sydney remembered what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"Vaughn, there were some college girls in the mall today and asked if Lexie could be a model in a fashion show thing at UCLA next week," Sydney said as they left the nursery.  
  
"I don't see why not, but we might want to do a background check on them," Vaughn said. He wanted to be sure his daughter was always safe.  
  
"Vaughn, it's a public place and we'll be there. I don't think the CIA needs to a background check on some college girls for our daughter to be in a fashion show."  
  
"Your right, we better go to bed we have to take Lexie to pre-school tomorrow and you're going back to work."  
  
They walked to their bedroom and slept in peace knowing their daughter would live a normal life.  
  
The next morning was interesting when everyone started to get ready for work and school, something that the females weren't used to.  
  
"Lexie, wake up sweetie," Sydney said. She had always enjoyed waking her up 'cause she was sleepy and wasn't bouncing off the walls. It was much easier than trying to put her to sleep.  
  
Vaughn was dressed for the day in a casual suit and tie, the jacket tossed over the back of his chair while he made breakfast for everyone while Sydney got Lexie dressed.  
  
Since it was Lexie's first day of pre-school, Sydney decided to dress her in a knee high summer dress with spring flowers all over them in pink and yellow with white sandals. After she was done with her daughter, Sydney put on a black suit and heels they both went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning honey and my little princess!" Vaughn picked up Lexie and danced around the kitchen with her as "My Girl" played on the radio.  
  
Giggling and swinging her arms around like she was flying without wings as she danced with her daddy, Lexie stopped worrying about school, which was something she just didn't understand as she couldn't hear her parents explanations of it.  
  
"Vaughn, put her down. We're going to be late for work and I am sure Trinity wouldn't appreciate a new student being late on the first day of school," Sydney said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Your right, Lexie eat your oatmeal. Are you ok about going back to work?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's gonna be strange not having Lexie by my side. I'm sure I'll spend all day thinking about her or worrying about where she is and what she's getting in to."  
  
After, breakfast they all loaded up in the Government Issue sedan instead of taking the SVT Focus. Their first stop was to drop their daughter off at pre-school. Getting out of the car and the steps of the school and saying goodbye to their baby.  
  
"Lexie, now you be good and make friends ok. Mommy and daddy will be here at four to pick you up. I love you," Sydney said, even though Lexie could only get pieces of what she was saying. Even as she spoke Sydney was crying because she hadn't been apart from Lexie since she was born.  
  
"Hey, my Lexie May, don't get into any trouble and have fun and if any boys hurt you kick their diaper butt. I love you too," Vaughn said before he kissed her forehead as a teacher took her hand and escorted her to class.  
  
They drove off to the Joint Task Force where they continued to battle international bad guys. Or, pretended to, while really worrying about their daughter.  
  
"Vaughn, do you think she'll be ok? I mean what if she doesn't eat all her carrots, she can't nap, other kids pick on her, and she can't learn the sign language right?"  
  
"Calm down, she'll be ok. She's in pre-school not high school. Believe when she's in high school I'll have enough battling the boys from our front lawn." Vaughn hated to think when she was a teenager. She was such a cutie now, and imagining how the boys would act around her when she grew up scared Vaughn more than anything.  
  
They went back to work, but, as it was Sydney's first day back, a lot of her old co-workers came by to say 'hi' and to check up with her.  
  
"Mrs. Umm Vaughn or Bristow, hi it's nice to see you again. How are you and the a little one?" Marshall asked, stuttering nervously.  
  
"I'm good and Lexie is fine. It's her first day of school today. Thanks for asking and it's nice to see you."  
  
A fee minutes after Marshall left Dixon came by. "Sydney, I've missed you at work. If you need any help ask," he said in his fatherly way. Dixon had seen her at home and spoke to her on the phone, but they had drifted since she left work.  
  
"Thanks," Sydney smiled, glad that the relationship wasn't broken beyond repair.  
  
Despite the constant interruptions, Vaughn and Sydney had a long day and at every other moment was filled with thoughts about what Lexie was doing and learning.  
  
At the school, Lexie's teacher, Miss. Ames, was teaching the class the alphabet in sign language. Lexie had no trouble learning it, but had troubling trying to mimic the words since she didn't have her hearing aid yet.  
  
The day was finally over and Sydney and Vaughn were thrilled because, not only could they get away from the office, but also they could finally pick up Lexie. As the reached the door of her classroom her teacher stood by.  
  
"Hi, I am Miss. Ames, Lexie's teacher."  
  
"Hi, I am Michael Vaughn and this is my wife Sydney," Vaughn said, shaking the woman's hand.  
  
Lexie ran up to her mother. Sydney picked her daughter up as they walked into the classroom.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Sydney asked. She wasn't just being a concerned mother. She had trained to be a teacher, and she knew the look on Mrs. Ames' face to be one of deep concern for a student.  
  
"Well, Lexie already knows the whole alphabet, but she is having trouble with her mimicking since she doesn't have her hearing aid yet. I talked to the doctor here and they said they talked to her doctor and will have her hearing aid here tomorrow. What I really wanted to know is whether or not you both have considered learning sign language soon?"  
  
"We both already know sign language. We learned when we found out that Lexie wouldn't be able to hear us," Vaughn said. It was a lie, they had known sign language long before. They had needed to know it years before for missions and other work related tasks.  
  
"Oh, well, that's great then. I'll see Lexie tomorrow." Miss Ames walked out of the room.  
  
On the way home, Lexie showed the alphabet to her parents, smiling proudly at what she had learned.  
  
At home they had dinner and practiced words with her. After, she was tucked in Syd and Vaughn sat in their bedroom and chatted.  
  
Days later the weekend rolled around they went to the UCLA to see little Lexie model some designs Vikki, Rachel, and Jamie had made.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lexie you look so cute!" Jamie screamed as she saw the family walk up to her.  
  
"Thanks. She loves the dresses that you guys made," Sydney said and Vaughn held Lexie in his arms as she played with her shoes.  
  
The fashion show was a joy to watch and all the little toddlers were so drop dead adorable.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn would you be interested in putting your daughter into modeling. She has such beautiful brown eyes an her blonde locks add a gold touch," a young women who looked to be in her late twenties said.  
  
"We will think about it." Vaughn didn't want their daughter to be in modeling because they knew far to well how kids that young turn out to be.  
  
The three of them wondered the campus and enjoyed the events; especially Lexie she seemed bedazzled by it all. Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
It was Jack.  
  
The sight of him stopped all of them dead in their tracks. Even little Lexie was shocked.  
  
"Hello! Why do you all looked surprised?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dad, you're here... and you're wearing... shorts and a golf shirt!" Sydney said. She hadn't seen her father like that since she was around Lexie's age and her family had gone on a trip to the beach.  
  
"I remembered that you told me Lexie was going to be in a fashion show. So I decided to come and watch my granddaughter.  
  
"So you did see her?" Vaughn set his daughter who was wiggling to get out of her daddy's arms and see her grandfather.  
  
"I saw her and may I say what a cute she was." Jack picked up the little girl who ran over to him. After she had been born a new side of him reopened, which he never thought would come out again since the fake death of lying wife.  
  
"Thanks dad. How about we get a bite to eat?"  
  
That day was something all of them would remember. Jack, Sydney, Vaughn, and Lexie went to the zoo. Lexie loved the ducks. And enjoyed the day as a peaceful family.  
  
Lexie had gotten a good night rest as well as her parents who were exhausted from the day. The next coming up morning was a she was going to receive her hearing aid. As the morning rolled around they all were excited about what was to happen.  
  
"Good Morning, Dr, Arena" Vaughn spoke. Jack had been so kind to give him and Syd the day off.  
  
"You too, Mike, Sydney, and Lexie." The doctor was more a friend a friend than a paediatricians.  
  
"So let's get started!" Vaughn was eager to see what their daughter could hear.  
  
"Now, this hearing aid is state of the art, like new off the market. All you have to do is place both plugs in her ears and turn on the switch. There is a little purse so she can carry it around hands free." The doctor explained the use and care of the hearing aid.  
  
"How much will she be able to hear?" Sydney wanted nothing more for her child to hear the sounds of the world.  
  
"There are different ranges for each case, but since she is about 80% deaf in each ear. I'd say she'd probably be able to her 30% in each ear. So how about we see what she can hear?" The doctor placed the hearing aid ion and turned it on.  
  
"Lexie?" Sydney asked.  
  
Lexie looked at her mother and giggled in delight. She knew her name.  
  
"Oh my god our baby can hear our voices." Vaughn and Sydney were both crying.  
  
"Yes, she can hear your voices. Most words will be muffled to her. If you practice words with her, saying and showing her them she'll probably start to speak in a few weeks. Then, in a few months we can see about the cochlear implant where she'd have her hearing fully recovered."  
  
The next few days Lexie had noticed things around her like her parents calling her and the crashing when Vaughn attempted to cook. Syd practiced all waking hours trying o get her daughter to say 'mommy' or 'daddy' with flash cards and saying them to her. She was four days short of her second birthday and hadn't said a single mommy or daddy yet. A day before her second birthday Sydney decided to visit Vaughn and her father at work with Lexie by her side.  
  
"Hello Kendall," Sydney said politely.  
  
"Hello. And keep your daughter away from me. You need to teach her some manners like not spitting on people." Kendall walked far away to be sure not to be within five feet of the little raspberry lover.  
  
Marshall walked up to her and her daughter with a present under his arm.  
  
"Hey Marshall, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good! Vaughn I mean your husband told me that Alexia's second birthday was coming up. Even though my parents never celebrated birthday, I got her a gift."  
  
"Thank you and if Lexie could say thank you she would." Lexie starting ripping the solar paper of the box.  
  
"I got her a colouring book and a doll. I made the doll so that nothing can harm her and put a tracker in for you and Vaughn to know where she is at all times," he said, watching and smiling as the little girl hugged his leg.  
  
"She likes it. Can you do me a favour next Saturday?"  
  
"Sure... umm... what is it?" Marshall stuttered.  
  
"Vaughn and I are going on a dinner with my father and we need someone to watch her. I'd have Weiss but he's busy and Will lives in San Diego. Can you baby-sit her for about six hours?"  
  
"Umm sure I can, but I don't have much experience with toddlers even so kids."  
  
"It's ok she'll be in bed by the time you come. Thank you!" Marshall obliged and walked off. "Sweetie I am going to go see daddy. Do you want to stay here or go with me?"  
  
"Mommy!" The words slipped from her mouth.  
  
"Oh my go Lexie what did you say?" Sydney bents down to hear her daughter clearly.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Lexie screamed so that the whole everyone could hear little unknown voice to the world.  
  
"Lexie you said Mommy! Holy crap you spoke! Vaughn come here! Dad come quick." Sydney picked her up not caring who saw her.  
  
"Syd, what is it?" Vaughn came out of his office with Jack.  
  
"Daddy!" Lexie smiled.  
  
"Holy sht she said daddy!" Vaughn ran up to his little girl.  
  
"Who's that?" Vaughn asked, pointing at Jack.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"It's a miracle, Lexie can speak." Jack was so surprised s well as everyone else.  
  
Lexie saying three simple words they thought they'd never hear overjoyed them all. And it was right before her second birthday.  
  
Lexie had shocked everyone. She just stood there gazing and her mommy and daddy kneeling before her.  
  
"Lexie, who am I?" Syd asked.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" She pointed to her father.  
  
"Excuse me what the hell is going on and what is that child doing here?" Kendall was back.  
  
"Umm Mr. Kendall, the Vaughn's daughter just spoke." Marshall said clearly.  
  
"I don't care! And Mrs. Vaughn, lose the runt. She's not supposed to be here. She's a normal citizen."  
  
"God damnit! Can you see my granddaughter just spoke? But you don't give a sht 'cause it's all about the Agency to you," Jack ranted as he looked at Kendall who was pissed off.  
  
Later, that night the four of them had dinner and someone was being bad.  
  
"Lexie, sit down and eat your broccoli," Sydney commanded, hating that she had to use such a harsh tone.  
  
"No!" Lexie just stood up and threw the veggies everywhere.  
  
"Alexia Marie, that was very bad. Now, sit and eat," Vaughn said. Lexie ignored him and Vaughn, Sydney, and Jack watched as Lexie got out of her high chair and stood on the table.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa!" She screamed and stuck her tongue out all while blowing raspberries at them.  
  
For some odd reason Lexie had been acting like a spoiled brat and was behaving aggressive. Vaughn had enough of this behaviour.  
  
"Lexie I've told you to act like a young lady, since you haven't its time out time.  
  
"No time out!" the toddler declared. Vaughn made to grab her, but Lexie got off the table and ran away from him. Vaughn hated to punish his little (most of the time) angel, but her behaviour was appalling.  
  
After a few minutes of screaming and trying to catch their daughter, she was settled in the hall sitting in a chair facing the wall.  
  
After, about thirty minutes, Sydney went to tell her daughter time out was over.  
  
"Lexie, your time out is over. Do you promise mommy to be a good little girl?"  
  
Lexie just shook her head and hugged her mommy. Sydney always loved to hug her baby.  
  
"Are you acting this way to make your last day as a one year old the best?" She just dipped her daughter over a little and tickled her.  
  
Hours after Jack left and their daughter was down for the night. Sydney sat on their bed wrapping gifts. Vaughn was in the shower and came out to dry off and talk to his wife.  
  
"Hey, wrapping last minute gifts?"  
  
"Yes, I think these colouring books, slip in slide, and music mat will keep her busy along with all the others." They spoiled their daughter rotten with love and toys.  
  
"Her fit was great!" They laughed in unison.  
  
"I guess she wanted to go out in a bang on her last day as one." Sydney smiled.  
  
"I can't believe she spoke. That's the best gift she gave us." Vaughn kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Vaughn not right now, later." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Do you want more kids?"  
  
"Yes, but not at the moment. I mean Lexie just started pre-school and I am back at work. Let's wait another year ok?"  
  
"Ok, but I want a boy." Vaughn joked as Sydney smacked him with the throw pillow.  
  
"You just want a boy to teach how to play hockey."  
  
"Yes, and to carry on the Vaughn name."  
  
"What if we have all girls?" Sydney challenged.  
  
"Than we will adopt," Vaughn replied simply.  
  
"Let's go to bed, we have a party to host tomorrow."  
  
"I love you Syd." He kissed he lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sydney woke up to the smell of coffee and the birds chirping. She turned to her side and saw she was alone. Getting out of bed, she head to the door with all the papers with doodles to wake her daughter up. She stared at the precious miracle her and Vaughn created.  
  
"Lexie, wake up. Your two years old today." Saying that gave her a slight feeling of sadness, her baby was a toddler and was growing up so fast.  
  
"Mommy." Lexie stood up and her mother picked her up and cradled her.  
  
"How about we get you ready for your big day?"  
  
Walking out of the room she set off down the hall with Lexie in arms to her daughter's bathroom for her bath. She turned the knobs and poured some bubble bath in as Lexie picked out her toys.  
  
"A few more minutes sweetie." Sydney undressed her daughter and set her in the tub.  
  
Lexie sat in the tub and played with her duckies and water toys. Syd put a little shampoo in her hand and started to rub it in her daughter's hair. Vaughn came up to tell his girls that breakfast was ready.  
  
"Syd breakfast is ready." Vaughn said.  
  
"Ok we'll be right down.  
  
"Alright, morning sweetie." He waved to his daughter and walked back downstairs.  
  
"Bath time is over with." She picked Lexie up and dried her off.  
  
"After, dressing her in a cute butterfly dress and got dressed herself. They enjoyed a nice breakfast as a family. Lexie's birthday party was going to be great. They had ordered a moon bounce, a clown, and most of the family and friends were going to come.  
  
One o'clock rolled around and the party guests were being to arrive. Weiss, Marshall, and Carrie all came. Dixon and his kids arrived right after. Children from the street came with gifts in hand, a few students from Lexie's school came with their mothers, Jack came exactly on time as usually, and Vaughn's mother Sophie came from Napa to see her grandchild.  
  
"Hello, everyone thanks for coming. Here is the birthday girl." Vaughn escorted Lexie to the middle of the room.  
  
"My dear she has grown, my sweet granddaughter come here and give grandmere a kiss." Sophie rarely saw her cause she lived in France most of the year, but when she did she spoiled her rotten.  
  
The kids all ran outside as the adults mingled. Some moms chatted about the school, Marshall and Weiss talked about his latest inventions, Sophie and Jack chatted about how Lexie was growing up so fast, Sydney just stood there watching everyone, and it felt so normal.  
  
"This is so fun isn't it?" Vaughn kissed her cheek and handed her some punch.  
  
"Yes, and, by the way, not tonight no matter how you try to suck up to me," Sydney said, knowing what was on her husband's mind. Vaughn groaned and pouted, causing Sydney to burst into laughter at his antics.  
  
The party went so smoothly. The clown scared some of the kids, but won their hearts when he made his voice all high and squeaky from the helium in a balloon. The moon bounce was the hit of the day; the kids had to form a line cause so many of them wanted to go. And than it was cake time.  
  
"Lexie, it's time for you to blow out the candles." Sydney called for everyone to come to the back porch near the pool.  
  
"Make a wish!" Weiss called out as everyone laughed.  
  
Just as Lexie was about to blow out the candles the doorbell was rung. Syd went to check and was shocked by who it was.  
  
"Hey Syd. Long time no se," Will smiled and hugged his friend.  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't think you were coming."  
  
"How could I miss my goddaughter's second birthday?"  
  
"Oh come on she's just about to blow out her candles."  
  
After, what happened to Francie and Sydney he left LA and head to upstate California to start a new life.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lexie, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang as she blew out two candles.  
  
Everyone loved the white cake that was made especially for Lexie. It had her picture of her made of frosting and read "Happy 2nd Birthday Lexie."  
  
Now, it was time for gifts and Lexie sure loved that. She got many pieces of clothing and reading material from the kids from school and on the block. Marshall had already given her gift, but Carrie got her a beautiful white sundress and sandals. Weiss got her a magic set. Dixon and his family got her a little red wagon full of art supplies.  
  
"I got Lexie something special." Jack handed his granddaughter the gift.  
  
Lexie unwrapped it and stared at the big book, it was a photo album of Sydney as a child that he put together and a $5,000 college saving bond.  
  
"Dad thank you."  
  
"Lexie, sweetie grandmere got you something you'll love."  
  
Lexie received a classic set of all the Care Bears.  
  
"Umm Syd, I didn't know what really to get her, but here.  
  
Sydney watched as Lexie opened it and was surprised. It was the necklace he had given to Francie right before she really died.  
  
"Mommy!" Lexie looked at her mommy with wide eyes.  
  
"Lexie thank everyone for the gifts.  
  
She thanked everyone. Even though she could her words 100% clearly she could still make out most words. Mostly the letter M was muffled to her.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the party for hours and left around 5, but Will stayed. 


End file.
